User talk:Marx Wraith
-- :For infoboxes, just copy the template off another user, like mine.-- ::And you're not the oldest user/Kirby fan here anymore. Dededefan is 21. He said so on his user page.-- hmmmm ok then Age -Yeah dude. I'm about the same age as you... 18 There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hahahaaaa!!! funny!! XD -What's funny? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 21:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) -OHHHHHH!! The angry Waddle Dee thing? Yeah, when I saw the Hunger Strike or whatever it was called article I saw that image. It did creep me out a little... wait what? ......exactly HOW creepy is this so- called "hungry Waddle-dee"? -Think about it! If you were to see a Waddle Dee with white angry eyes wouldn't you scream like Marx Soul did when he got defeated. Want to battle? Click on 'duel' in my siggy. Regarding the vandal attacks As seeing you're still new to wiki stuff, when you want something deleted use this template: and put it on the page. It makes it easier for admins to find it. Also, a forum was kinda unneccesary, so I deleted it. But thanks for your help. :)-- Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Marx Wraith 00:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Just dropping in to say hi!!![[User:Pie145| Vaati is SirkibblehelperKSSU.png‎ the king of Dark Hyrule]] 00:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Here you go! I hope... Yay! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Where are you?! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So I figured I'd let you figure it out so now....how do you do a custom sig? I like that evil smirk , Marx you are the ONLY one who can pull that off!Marx Wraith 14:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay! First you need to figure out the coding for a sig so... go to User:Thefallenangel407/Sig and then go to edit. Copy the coding there and then make a sig of your own by editing the previous text but! Leave the stuff that isn't the text unless you want to change the color of the text... and that's it! I think... Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Where are you?! Sleeping?! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 02:14, February 17, I'm awake..... Marx Wraith 13:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC)2010 (UTC) lol Please do not make off-topic blogs on the Kirby Wiki. If you want opinions on a game that isn't of the Kirby series, ask for them elsewhere. Thanks, Blue Ninjakoopa 23:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :,well I wish there was.... thanks for finally telling me why you deleted them though ..... i guess :I Marx Wraith 00:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) IM SORRY huh? Who's sorry? Marx Wraith 13:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It's some guy who had mood swings, I don't know his name.-- ...freaky.......Marx Wraith 22:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm Michael The Fox. I like Marx, TOO!!!! :) :0 ! Wanna be friends???? Marx says...... YES! Marx Wraith 13:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot!!! Wanna know who I REALLY am? -??? >:) I am.... MARX DEVIL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! - Marx Devil >:) User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it is indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Marx! I'm gonna be gone for about three days. I'm going to some thing called Megacon tommorow afternoon while school is still going on so I'll end up missing the second half of my day which is the more eventful side of my school days... so just letting you know... Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 00:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'M BAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 00:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Fawful and Marx welcome you back! Marx Wraith 12:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Fawful's here, TOO? 0_o - Marx Devil >:) No one ever told me that Fawful was on the Kirby wiki!!! WTF!?!?!? -Marx Devil >:) And Chancellor Cole and Malladus and the Shadow Queen and Bowser and....... I 've been sick for a while and I've also had a hankerig for going through Spirit Tracks a third time(that battle with Byrne is worth an entire playthrough) so I won't be here very often for a while.Marx Wraith 17:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) <(-0.0-)> HOW MANY PEOPLE (besides the kirby people) ARE THERE!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? -Marx Devil >:) oh. Well, that's OK, Marx Wraith. It's not like we're banning you. I mean, it could've been worse. -Marx Devil >:) I never thought I was being banned...Where'd yah get an idea like that o_O? Erm... I just thought I'd have a little fun. -Marx Devil >:) To: ??? Angry Waddle Dee? Bonus: (A /\/gry \/\/addl3 D33?) XD What "Angry Waddle Dee"? -Marx Devil >:) Definition- A Waddle Dee that is very very angry, mentally unstable, with an obsession of causing death and destruction.Marx Wraith 15:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) 0_0 Marx Wraith who's the coolest guy on the Kirby Wiki say what? Say what about what now? O_o? Do you mean the waddle dee who's angry or the pig boar demon thingy?Marx Wraith 18:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) The Angry Waddle Dee of course! -Marx Devil >:) Well just what it implies....a very angry waddle dee.Marx Wraith 22:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Pfft! You do know that the Psycho Waddle Dee is stronger than any final boss Kirby has ever faced right? That's why I considered him as a combatant in the next Smash Bros. game. Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) WHO ARE THESE DEES!?!?!?!?! -Marx Devil >:) 18:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What! You besmearch the name of Marx! BLLLAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! hahaaahaaa!!!, so how's it going I've yet to get over my flu and yet this week marks a return to school work for me ......but I just want to sit in bed and play Spirit Tracks and Kirby Super Star T_TMarx Wraith 23:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Gee. That's awful, Marx Wraith. NO, I am NOT being sarcastic. -Marx Devil >:) 18:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh and for an answer as to what MegaCon is... check out this wikipedia link What is Megacon? Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Here is the proof that Fawful lives on my pages of awesomeness!!! AHHHHH!!!!! RASSSA FLASSA BLASSA!!! Those Squeaks STOLE my Fawful pic!!! OH S*** NO!!!!!! Why'd that stupid "Squeak Squad" steal the pic!?!?!?!?!?! I like Fawful, too! We have to give it back!!!! Here, Marx Wraith, I'll help you! Besides, I am your future self, why not? WHO'S WIH US?!?!? P.S. (To: "Squeaks") WHAT GOLDEN CHEESE!?!?!?!?!?!?!? -Marx Devil >:( 17:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawful's Fury SHALL RETURN!!!! P.S Nintendo please bring the crazy bean -bean mad scientist back to the Mario arena.....I just .....*sniff* can't accept the fact that *sniff* Fawful self destructed his head at the end of M&L 3!!!! The Mario and Luigi RPG series will NEVER be the same without ya yah crazy Fawful you! Fawful your plan of delicious victory over the Mushroom Kngdom with the powers of the awakened Dark Star would have succeeded entirely if not for the mustches you hate helping Bowser that I hate overcome your genius! Remember Fawful ReMEBER!! ....what can I say he's just the perfect Mario villianMarx Wraith 22:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh.... Marx Wraith, shouldn't we be trying to find the Squeak Squad, beating them up, & getting Fawful back? Cause' I think so. By the way, who wants to join us on our journey? Marx Devil 17:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I can!! I got a Super Rod and a good air motorcycle! Trust me!!!! I GOT THE BIG Tiara that no one can steal exept you!! Please trust me now! I got Pokemon! We can rebuild him! We got the Tecnology,Skills,Creativity and.. THE MONEY! LOL!!! I'm crazy! Bounce your head hurry and say " I believe in fairies " And the Squeaks will appear and I kill them one by one! And Kirby appears and eats your ball Marx! And you'll kill him and your the new hero! I was wondering if they are back to Ice Island or still in Gamble Galaxy..... WinX Ultimatix ( Transforms and turns to a Kirby and Inhales Kirby ) WinXkaila 11:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I got an idea, Marx Wraith! Maybe if we JOIN the Squeak Squad, maybe they'll give back Fawful!!! It just might work!!!!! By the way, I'm saying this for another reason, too. We're joining the Squeak Squad partly because I like Daroach. =) Marx Devil 21:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I like Daroach too, even though its unlikely he'll ever be in another game.Marx Wraith 11:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, but still! If we join them, we'll be able to get Fawful back! It's so simple!!! Marx Devil 15:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Err... Hey, ... Wraith... I'm TogePikachu, but call me Lighdar... What's a Nintendo 3DS? Are those Gen V games coming out on it? I heard that that the next PKMN games are gonna be for the Ordinary DS... Anyways... In general, hi, I guess... Did you know that Zorua and Zoraoark are... Okay, you probably did, so never mind. And Pokémon in 3D — Diamond - SoulSilver are 3D to some extent... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well its a DS with a fully 3D screen with no glasses required whatsoever. Marx Wraith 23:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, Marx Wraith! Let's go get Fawful back & *Wink*;) "Join" the Squeaks! -Marx Devil He's back! Just to let you know. ;) -Marx Devil Yeah! Fawful!!!Marx Wraith 23:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It was nothing. :) Litterally. All you had to do was to delete the squeaks picture & text, Find the same picture of Fawful on google, Paste it, put the whole "I have Fawful!" Text in there & there you have it. You're welcome by the way. ;) -Marx Devil ;) Ooooh sorry. I thought he was still lost. But Heeey WANT TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE?!?! Then steal the CodeX pieces! WinXkaila 11:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Gaming Break Won't be around for a while because I bought Twilight Princess...yes I know its been out for almost four years but....I just never got around to it so...be back in a couple weeks XD. --Marx Wraith 01:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :So, are you excited for the new Zelda and Kirby game? -- : :Heck yes!c Especially after seeing how the new Zelda game looks. Kirby as a ball of Yarn is an interesting idea also and hope it works in the pink puff ball's favor, which doubtlessly it will! I also have a pre-order on Metroid: Other M, getting to hear Samus talk will really be a neat change for the series.Marx Wraith 03:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Metroid: Other M will be great. I like the new item, the Beetle, from the Zelda Trailer. I hope that the final boss of Kirby is creepy/awesome.-- :: ::The beetle item kinda reminds me of a mini version of the first boss in Spirit Tracks....hmmm... And you know the funny thing is when I saw Yarn kirby I swore the first thing I thought was "Gee, wonder what the Final Boss will look like?" :: ::And on Metroid,well lets just say it keeps looking better and better. XD ::thumb|300px|right No I'm More Evil HEHEH. I am new here. And I think Drawcia's better. I could use some help to create my profile. I am too lazy right now to do it! ........uhhh.....ummm..what doyou want me to say to that? ........You dish Marx and then want me to help you?..... ..... .......what the heck. I've seen crazier stuff Marx Wraith 01:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not dishing Marx! I was saying it would be be better if Drawcia would make a replica of Marx! *Evil Laugh* Marx Marx will never take over Pop Star not if Sword Kirby can help it! Now that's what I call Marx Zombie! LOL!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MARX AND OXYGEN ( SERO FOUR SORRY FOR TYPO 02'S NEW NAME ) WOULD TEAM UP! THE EASY BOSS GETS HARD RIGHT NOW! Yikes....that would be....epic. Have Marx and Zero's theme mashed together in some srt of unholy fusion.Marx Wraith 16:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Now this is good!!! A new video game! THIS should be the Epic Yarn plot! Kirby and Ribbon marry and get a child ( Yeah I know it is pretty weird ). Then they call her Kirbion. A few years later, Kirbion grew up to be a fairy that could be a Kirby's species. Then Kirbion saw a Dark Matter in disguise. She follows it and soon finds remains of all the villians ( Exept Dedede ) from the previous games ( For example His Wings were bones and Drawcia a picture frame covered with messy paint and then Zero a pretty swolen eye filled with blood ). And she reunites the three ( I could not think of a name ). And they start transforming Pop Star and the other places. They then start a mischivous spell. Turning everything made out of scrapbook materials and art materials. Then Prince Fluff hires Kirby as a Squire. Knowing him as a great hero. Can Kirby Rescue his daughter while guiding Fluff along the way? Yeah. It is a good one. In the " Normal " State it was 3-d but when in the " Yarn " State it was 2-d. WinXkaila 10:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Woot! I live in Ohio too! Which part are you in? I live in the eastern outskirts of Coloumbus. OhioJoe 13:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC)OhioJoe Northeast Ohio,so I'd say about 2 to 2 and a half hours a part at the least. Marx Wraith 16:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Let us Laugh! Hi Marx Wraith! I am laughing stupidly in the comic! F-U-N-N-Y FUNNY! ...crazy. XD Marx Wraith 19:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Villians What is your 10 favorite villians? WinXkaila 09:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hmm you mean from Kirby games or games in general? Hmmm so I don't blow a gasket I'll just list 11 of my favorite NINTENDO villians for starters and in no defining order since they all are great in their own ways. Fawful Chancellor Cole ( LoZ: Spirit Tracks, very very good game to get if you don't have it.) Byrne (also Spirit Tracks) Dark Samus Ridley Ganondorf Shadow Queen (PMTTYD) Bowser Marx(duh XD) Miror B. Mother Brain I like and hate Wilfire ( and Marx ) on the same time. They are REALY stupid sometimes. AND WILFIRE KIDNAPPED THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER AND HIS SIS! HE ALSO THE SAME PLAN AS MARX! WinXkaila 07:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wishing for unlimited god-like power? And by stupid do you mean the way they attack being cheap?Marx Wraith 15:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, It is because Wilfire is pretty lame cuz he stole the Book of Life ( He actually was a hero but turned to villian )! And Marx have slaved Kirby. 08:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) haha, in other words they took the cheap shortcut to ultimate power.Marx Wraith 15:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Marx should have a fusion with the sign of death/pain? ( Wilfire! ) And a question, what to do when Marx is on real life? Cuddle him? ( OMG I AM A LITLLE GIRL NAMED KAILA AND I'M TEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU! ) WinXkaila 09:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ....wait 8 years old....and connection to the internet...scary. XD I would cuddle Marx ( in his original form because he's cute) if atleast he wouldn't bite O_o Me? If he was human and had the wings.......... I AM GONNA KISS HIM! Right? WinXkaila 08:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) .....O_OMarx Wraith 16:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh Yeah!!, My very first article from scratch!! For those of you who know me, you should check out this article on another wiki that took quite a lot to create....lots and lots of translation. Xd Marx Wraith 15:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) http://batenkaitos.wikia.com/wiki/Le_Ali_Del_Principo_(The_Wings_of_Principle) Random Conversation I'm thinking...... LET'S CHAT WITH OUR FAVORITE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS! WinXkaila 08:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Marx Wraith 16:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Both of you, stop and read KW:TALK. These conversations are unacceptable, use the IRC instead. BNK [ |T| ] 22:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Don't look at me.I know about the IRC - - : ___ Marx Wraith 22:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Me either. I am going to just give him pictures in a picture disscusion. WinXkaila 15:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What time does everyone get on the IRC? Its hard to run into you guys without some luck....although it probably won't matter for a while after two days since I'll be playing Metroid. XD --Marx Wraith 04:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) So anyways if you could could you all maybe set down an estimate of when you're on? Thank ye kindly. ;) :Though you probaly couldn't care about me. 6AM-10AM, 2PM-7-PM, and 10PM-12PM. Pacific time.--MegaTron1XD 05:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :pacifoc time huh? Honest;y I'd be happy to talk to anyone!Marx Wraith 05:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You do realize that I'm on right now?--MegaTron1XD 05:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Extended leave of absense for one simple reason...... .....Short game...... IRC Scheduling Are there any plans on those schedules by any chance? Marx Wraith 21:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :MINIMUM DAY AT SCHOOL WOOTTTTT I'm going on it now. --Umbreon, signing out! The heck happened to the Wiki? I get on today and this place is just topsy-turvy. Who changed everything?Marx Wraith 16:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) HEY MARX CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOG I FOUND SOME NEW FOOTAGE OF KIRBYS EPIC YARN INCLUDING BOSSES